Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode in ACTION!
by shinycoco
Summary: A new mission has struck the Mew Mews once again. Plus, a brand new member in the group, but she doesn't cooperate with Ryou? Rated T for supernatural effects and relationships.


**Chapter 1**

_**A Brand New Mission!**_

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" A group of teenage girls greeted each and every customer as they walk in.

It was in the middle of the spring and the Mew Mews seem to enjoy their everyday lives working in Ryou's café. Well, most of them.

"Ichigo! There's a customer waiting for you!" Mint yelled across the room. "Ichigo! There's a table waiting for you!"

Mint Aizawa: The elegant and rich girl who works in the café. She is the second Mew Mew to receive her powers. She is the Ultramarine Lorikeet.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Ichigo answered as she place down an order on the table. "Berry could you get table number 9?"

Ichigo Momomiya: The average teenager who is currently dating Masaya Aoyama. She works in the café like a trooper. She is the first to receive her powers. She is the Iriomote Cat.

"Huh? Sure!" Berry walked towards the table. "Hi! I'm Berry and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. May I take your ord-WHOA!"

Berry Shirayuki: Another average teen who is dating Tasuku Meguro. They're both in charge of delivering merchandise to the customer. She is the sixth Mew Mew to have her powers, but the first to have two animal DNAs in her. She is the Andes Mountain Cat and the Amami Black Rabbit.

A whole pile of dirty dishes landed on table 9. "Oh no! I-I'm so sorry!" Lettuce quickly picked up the dishes. "I'll clean it right-AH!"

Lettuce Midorikawa: A clumsy girl who's been bullied by her past friend until she met the Mew Mews. She works in the café, but always the one to cause the crisis in the café. She is the third one to get her powers. She is the Finless Porpoise.

"Don't worry, Lettuce! Pudding her to save the day! Watch me!" Pudding juggled all the dishes together. "Whoops!" She lost control of the dishes and broken all of them.

Pudding Fong: She is the super active little girl in the group. She is always the circus act in the café, though she's suppose to be working. She is the fourth Mew Mew to receive her powers. She is the Golden Lion Tamarin.

"Be more careful." Zakuro picked up the broken dishes, carefully.

Zakuro Fujiwara: She is the most beautiful yet silent model of the group. She rarely works in the café because of her busy schedule. She is the fifth member to get her powers. She is the Gray Wolf.

"Excuse me! Could you take our order?" A customer asked across the room.

"Sure! Coming!" Ichigo ran table to table.

"Um! Where's our order?"

"Oh I'll be right over!" Ichigo ran.

"This isn't what I ordered!"

"Oh sorry!" Ichigo grabbed the plate from another table.

"Hello! Are you gonna give us the bill or what?"

"Oh Okay!" Ichigo respond.

Many hours pasted as the Mew Mews worked in the café. Nighttime has begun and it's closing time for Café Mew Mew. Ichigo slumped on the chair as Berry and Tasuku helped cleaning up for her.

"Pardon me, everyone. We need all Mew Mews to come to the lab." Keiichiro, the manager, called.

Everyone entered a secret laboratory of the Café Mew Mew aka the Mew Mews' headquarters. A teenage boy was waiting for them. A boy named Ryou Shirogane, who owns the café and the creator of the Mew Mews.

"Is everyone here?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"Yes. All in counting." He replied.

"So what's up, Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"I have good news and bad news." He said.

"Oh cool! Tell us the bad news first!" Pudding raised up her hands.

"What? Don't you want to hear the good news first, Pudding?" Lettuce said, nervously.

"I agree with Lettuce here." Mint added.

"Why's that?" Berry asked.

"Hm. Because I do! That's all."

Everyone knew that would be coming. Ryou continued with his announcement.

"We have another Mew Mew in our team."

Everyone was happy and surprised.

"Oh! Is it a he or she?" Pudding frolic with joy.

"Wait a minute. Aren't we done with all the 'protecting earth' business?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, that's the bad news. There's this special chirema anima out there that takes over people's body and controls them to their every desire. And we want you guys to find it and fight it." Ryou said.

"A chirema that takes over bodies? That's gonna be hard to find. Right, Berry?" Tasuku smiled at her.

"Yeah, but about that newcomer…" She asked.

"We are not sure who it is. But what we do know is that it's a she." Ryou looked at Pudding.

"Oh yippee!" She jumped.

"And that she is the Red Fox." He added.

"A Red Fox. Hmmm. Do you have any other clues of this girl?" Ichigo said.

"No, we don't. We don't even know how she got her powers." Keiichiro answered.

"What? Really? That's strange." Mint said.

"That doesn't matter right now. First, go home and get some sleep. You all will be taking a day off tomorrow, but you'll still be searching for clues for this girl. We'll take care of the café for now and help you find her, got it?" Ryou explained the mission.

"Got it." They all replied.

As each and everyone of them left the café, Ryou and Keiichiro stayed in the lab and research for any clues.

"Keiichiro, why don't you go and rest up for today as well." Ryou insisted.

"But, I couldn't. I-" Keiichiro was worried about Ryou.

"Just go and sleep. I'll need all of your help by tomorrow, alright?" He smiled.

Keiichiro nodded. "Don't overdo it." He left.

Ryou watched him as the door closes and leans back on the chair.

He sigh, "I wonder who this Red Fox gonna be…"

The computer beeped and opened up a new window. Ryou leaned forward again and looked on the computer.

"What? Wait. She's…the Red Fox." Ryou had such a regretful look on his face. "But…how?"

A sixteen years old girl with orange long wavy hair and eyes showed up on Ryou's monitor. Ryou stared at her face for a long time. Her innocent face shows such beauty, like a living doll.

Ryou kept quiet and closed the window, quickly without any thought. He leaned back once again with a serious look. He was deeply in thought.

"…Mimi." He whispered, coldly.


End file.
